


The Life and Times of Demetri

by cc tinslebee (Doitlikeagreaser)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Divergent following 3x5, Dorks in Love, Eventual WandaVision spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Mystery, Reality Bending, References to Disney Channel, WandaVision AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/cc%20tinslebee
Summary: After a series of unlucky events, things are finally going Demetri's way. With his soft-spoken best friend by his side and the absence of their past tormentors, he and Eli can finally live the peaceful and predictable lives they've always hope for. All that's left to do is keep their powers under wraps, and they're set...."Demetri? Who is doing this to you, Demetri?"
Relationships: Demetri & Moon (Cobra Kai), Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Kudos: 26





	1. Filmed Before a Live Studio Audience

Demetri stood in the centre of his kitchen, smoothing the polo skirt that fit neatly underneath his bomber jacket. Peering over his shoulder, he huffed impatiently, "I suppose I ought to clean up while I wait." He extended his hand towards the clean plate several feet away from him, watching as it floated up and carried itself back to the rack with ease. "This is _much_ more convenient," he marvelled as he directed his attention to drying a glass midair.

Eli roamed into the kitchen just as one of Demetri's levitating plates strayed away without his attention. He quickly reached up and caught it before it could shatter against the wall.

"My boyfriend and his flying saucers," Eli mused, walking over to the shelf to place it back on the rack.

"My partner and his razor-sharp reflexes," Demetri shot back with a grin, nonchalantly admiring the sweater that suited nicely over Eli's dress shirt and accompanying tie.

"Aren't we a fine pair?" Eli offered him a soft smile, rocking forward onto his toes so he could kiss Demetri on the cheek. He sat down at the kitchen table, "Breakfast looks neat, Demetri."

Demetri beamed pridefully.

Eli began to dig into his breakfast when he suddenly stopped, sparing a glance at the wall. "Dem?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something special about today?"

Demetri followed his gaze to the calendar. "Well, would you look at that? Someone's drawn a little heart above today's date."

"Don't tell me _you've_ forgotten, Dem," Eli raised an amused eyebrow.

"'Forgotten?'" Demetri repeated. He scoffed, "Oh, Eli, I'm incapable of forgetfulness."

Eli snorted, "Oh, of course. You? Forget something? _Gut Zol ophtin."_

"I'm serious!"

"All right, then what's so important about today's date?"

"Well, today is the first day that we..." Demetri pondered carefully, but his mind drew a blank, "...have ever celebrated this occasion before."

"Uh-huh," Eli hummed, unconvinced. "I'm sure it's a special day."

"Perhaps an evening--"

"--of great significance--"

"--to us both."

"Naturally."

_"Obviously."_

_"Exactly,"_ Eli grinned, leaning over the counter that separated them. Before their lips could touch, he caught a glimpse of the clock behind Demetri. "Shoot, we have to head to school now."

"So soon?" Demetri whined. He could have sworn that they had plenty of time to eat breakfast just a few minutes ago. 

Eli rounded the counter and clasped Demetri's hand. "Come on," he smiled, tugging him along, "let's get going."

* * *

"Do you hear that, Eli?" Demetri loudly proclaimed as they walked into the schoolhouse, absolutely gleeful that no one turned their heads at his obnoxiousness. The several dozen teenagers around them, all with flawlessly neat clothes and well-kept hair, kept talking amongst themselves, never sparing the pair a glance.

"Hear what?" Eli asked quietly, his eyes soft with obliviousness. 

"Hundreds of teenagers, all chatting excitedly about themselves," Demetri narrated, taking pride in the subtle way the corners of Eli's lips turned up at the observation, "No one making us feel like freams. It's nice, isn't it?"

"It sure is," Eli nodded quickly, that small smile still plastered on his face. "Do you think it'll last?"

Demetri shot him a knowing grin, "I have a good feeling about this one, Eli."

Demetri’s heart melted at the look Eli gave him, so filled with complete trust and frivolity. His chest panged with the overlying feeling that he hadn’t seen that look in ages.

"I'll see you third period?" Eli tilted his head, holding his books close to his chest.

Demetri nodded with a cocky grin, "Later, gator."

* * *

The first period of school flew by just as the bicycle ride to school had, so much so that Demetri could hardly recall what had transpired only a short while ago.

He sat now in study hall, diligently reviewing his notes for various classes, though his mind drifted to this morning. What _was_ that heart on the calendar meant to symbolise? Surely he would have remembered if he had been the one to put it there, but Eli never touched the calendar. He was perplexed.

Demetri was torn away from his thoughts when someone slipped into the seat next to him, giving him a friendly smile. "Hello there!" she beamed, smoothing over her skirt. 

The second she sat down beside him, he was instantly aware of who she was. She was Moon, one of the queens of the school and companion of -- huh. He couldn't recall the name of her friend, come to think of it. She must not have been too memorable then.

Her hair was shoulder length and impeccably styled like most of the girls he had seen in school that day. It almost made him impulsively run a hand through his own hair before he suppressed it, deciding it was not worth it with all the product in his hair.

"Oh, hello, Moon," Demetri politely greeted her, awkwardly eyeing his notes with general disinterest. "Is there something I can do for you? Do you need help with any schoolwork?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" she chirped. "I hope this doesn't come off as strange, but I noticed you were looking a bit distressed, and I wanted to see if everything's alright."

"That bad, huh?" he thought outwardly. He hadn't realised that his puzzlement was clear enough to draw the attention of someone like Moon. "It's really nothing. It's just, I know today has some significance, but I can't place why."

"Ain't that a bite," Moon remarked sympathetically. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation. "Perhaps it's someone's birthday?"

"No, I'm certain that's not it."

"Anniversary then?" she offered.

Could that be it? After all, it seemed like the only viable answer.

"Oh, yes, it must be!" Demetri exclaimed though he was still uncertain. "Silly me."

Moon clapped her hands together giddily. She continued to talk to him, insisting that she would help him ensure that this afternoon would go swimmingly.

Moon advising Demetri on how to be the perfect gentleman occupied the rest of their study hall period. He almost audibly laughed at how uncanny her advice was to one of those 'educational' life films the school subjected them to watch. 

Gathering his books at the end of the period, Demetri nodded over to her, “Thank you again for your help, Moon. You’re a dear.” He abruptly stopped himself from exiting the library when it dawned upon him that he hadn’t the faintest idea of where he was going. Mentally cursing himself for letting yet another thing slip his mind, he pivoted back to face her. “This might sound a bit… peculiar, but could you remind me where the science department is?”

Rather than giving a puzzled look as he anticipated, Moon simply nodded. "Sure thing! It's down the hall and to the left. If you're going downstairs, you've gone too far."

Demetri let out a sigh of relief. "You're a lifesaver, thank you."

Moon beamed, "No sweat. What are neighbors for?"

* * *

Following Moon's directions, Demetri rounded the corner and met a pair of unfamiliar doors. He pushed them both open, stumbling into a dimly lit hallway. He found himself unconsciously picking up speed as he walked down it until he stopped at a strange, dark room. What was supposed to be Demetri peaking in for only a moment quickly transitioned into him investigating the classroom. It was as if this classroom had a purpose that hadn't come to fruition yet. How odd.

"Demetri?" someone called out for him. "I know you're in here."

He startlingly tensed up at the way the second sentence seemed to sour in the speaker's mouth, giving it an edge that was neither expected nor welcome. His breath catching in his throat, Demetri felt his chest constricting inside of him. Why was it doing that?

_"Figured you'd hide in the computer lab, you damn nerd!"_

An airy, unpleasant sensation rose in his chest. He found himself unsure if the voice was out in the hallway or in his head. It was far too distant to be as near as he thought but too distinctive to be imagined. Where was it?  _ Who  _ was it? Demetri’s head swam with the overwhelming sensation of unanswered questions.

_"I'm coming for you."_

Demetri froze right in front of one of the classroom's windows, the only thing that separated him from the hallway and his would-be tormentor, or so he thought. His heart hammered in his too-small chest as that unpleasant feeling of anticipation persisted. His breath picked up in speed, coming in and out in short, shallow pants. No, no, _no,_ he was _not_ going to hyperventilate in some shady classroom he insisted that he had never seen in his life. He jumped in dread at the sound of the classroom door clicking open. Slowly, he turned around to face the intruder.

_"Boo."_

The declaration of sadistic victory echoed in his head, but out loud, it never came. Instead, he saw Eli -- scar, sweater, soft hair, and all -- in the door's threshold, watching him with worry.

"There you are."

Demetri didn't skip a beat, regulating his breathing and shooting Eli his smartest, most confident grin, "Here I am."

Eli still didn't seem all too convinced, approaching him with care like he was a startled deer. Demetri wasn't frightened. Why would he be? Eli, his best and only friend, who didn't have a violent bone in his body, was standing before him. He had no reason to be scared, he insisted. 

Eli, giving him a mindful squeeze to the shoulder, asked anyway, "Are you okay?"

Demetri nodded, so self-assured, it was almost comical. "Of course I am. I love lurking in weird, empty classrooms, didn't you know that?"

Eli melted into a soft smile at the jest, and Demetri nearly let out a sigh of relief. "What are you even doing here?"

"Oh, I just took a wrong turn. That's all."

Eli's eyebrows knitted together, shadows dancing across his face. "In the school we've been going to for almost a year now?"

"A year, right," Demetri muttered so quietly, Eli barely heard it. He deflected quickly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Just as quickly as it came, the sober look on Eli's face shifted back to boyish levity. "Oh, Dem, you'll never believe it! I figured out what the heart on the calendar meant!"

"Oh, really?" Demetri grinned triumphantly, abandoning the previous conversation without dispute. "Well, so have I. It's our..."

"...test on the cardiovascular system."

"...anniversary. Oh."

A comforting laugh rang through the dimly lit room. "It was an abbreviation."

"You can fly at subsonic speeds, and I can make a pen float through the air. Who needs to abbreviate?" Demetri spluttered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, thoroughly embarrassed.

The amused smile widened across Eli's face, "You thought it was our anniversary? Do we even have one?"

Demetri shook his head, "I can't recall. We never were good at grand gestures."

Eli's lips pursed together thoughtfully. "Well, we can remedy that," he remarked quietly, his eyes downcast as he casually took Demetri's hands in his own. "Today could be our anniversary."

It was a nice thought. "Of what?"

"Anything you want," Eli offered with a shrug, absentmindedly playing with Demetri's sleeve. Another smile broke out onto his face as he nudged Demetri playfully, "Of acing this test, if you want."

Demetri chuckled genuinely. "We have to get there first."

"Well, come on then! Let's get out of here," Eli grinned, beginning to pull him along.

"Woah, hold on there," Demetri laughed.

Eli slowed down, turning back to face him with sparkling eyes filled with curiosity. Demetri cupped his face in his hands and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss, being mindful of their surroundings. Just because no one was paying them any mind anymore didn't mean he was about to ignore Eli's aversion to public affection.

"What was that for?" Eli asked softly as soon as they parted.

"Well, it's our anniversary, isn't it?" Demetri mused. "I figured I should make up for this morning. The least I can do is kiss my partner."

Eli gave him a giddy smile before Demetri allowed him to resume guiding him out of the classroom, their hands intertwined as they left that strange, dark hallway behind.


	2. We'll Be Right Back After This Commercial Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli ropes Demetri into participating in the school talent show with him as they continue their attempts to conceal their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to post this over a week after I started, but c'est la vie, I guess-- I'll try to post the next chapter sooner!
> 
> And, as per usual, the meaning of some of the 60s slang and Yiddish terms used in this chapter:  
> Mensch: gentleman/person of integrity and honour  
> Nu: the general word that calls for a reply (like "huh?" or "so?")  
> Ate it: to be damaged or wounded  
> Beam me up, Scotty: used when a situation has become too weird  
> Sheifale: endearing tern for those near and dear to you (often those who are considered gentle)

"Ladies and gentlefolk, for my final trick, I bring you the Cabinet of Mysteries!" Demetri waved a prop wand towards the empty hallway of his home. As said cabinet began to peek behind the corner, Demetri quickly walked over to help Eli roll it into their living room. 

Eli stepped out from behind it, a large, happy smile plastered on his face.

A small pit of worry twisted in Demetri's stomach as he offered a small smile in return. "Eli, my love, are you sure you want to participate in the talent show? I mean, it's far from something that we would normally do, and I know you sometimes get overwhelmed by crowds..."

Eli nodded, unswayed by Demetri's hesitation. He leaned onto his toes so he could reach up and straighten Demetri's dishevelled top hat. "I'm sure, Dem. I think it'll be fun. Besides," he adjusted the classic magician suit jacket that rested over Demetri's dark button-up shirt, "going out of your comfort zone can actually be a _good_ thing, believe it or not."

Demetri scoffed playfully, "Your newfound spontaneity is going to be the death of me, Eli Moskowitz."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Keep going!"

"Right, where was I?" Demetri pondered before picking up his performative voice, "Closely watch as I, the Necromancer, make my captivating assistant, Sparrow, disappear!"

They opened the doors to the cabinet together, and Eli stepped in carefully. "You really are very dashing," Eli remarked with an endearing smile.

"Thank you, darling," Demetri grinned. He stepped aside to the opposite side of the cabinet as they leaned into each other dramatically. "Fear not, Sparrow! For I, the Necromancer, vow to bring you back exactly as you are." He closed the doors as Eli retreated to the back, waiting a moment before tapping the cabinet with the fake wand, "Abracadabra!" He reopened the doors, revealing an empty cabinet with no Eli in sight. "Ta-da!"

Until enthusiastic clapping came from the back of the cabinet, and Eli swung the movable wall around to get out.

Demetri's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Eli, you don't think that this little charade is too on the nose, do you?" he fretted.

Eli shook his head, reassuring. "No, I don't think so. I mean, why would a really magical couple do easily debunkable magic tricks? That's too meta even for you."

Demetri nodded, convinced, "I suppose you're right. I only want us to fit in here."

Eli squinted at him in fleeting confusion before taking Demetri's slender hands in his, "And we will."

Demetri smiled a little brighter at that.

A rhythmic knock at the door put a halt to anything further progressing between the two.

"I'll get that," Demetri whispered. 

Eli smiled softly, slowly releasing his hands, "I'll go check on the rabbit."

Demetri nodded, jogging over to the front door as Eli slipped into the kitchen. Excessive flowery imagery bombarded his sights as soon as he opened the door as the absolute vision of a granola girl stood right outside of his home.

"Oh, hello, Moon," Demetri gaped, glancing sparingly around him. He wasn't expecting company today -- let alone any other day. "What are you doing here?"

"I did tell you that we're neighbors, didn't I?" Moon chimed.

So that was what her comment the other day meant. He was surprised it hadn't occurred to him sooner.

"Oh, right! You're to the left, right?"

"My left, not yours!" Moon laughed kindly. "May I come in?"

"By all means," Demetri awkwardly shifted out of the way to let her in. 

Moon casually scanned the room in awe, "So, I heard you and Eli are in the talent tonight?"

"That's right," Demetri closed the door mindfully and stepped over to join her, confusion etched across his face. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I'm on the talent show committee!" Moon replied, taking a careful seat on the couch. 

At that moment, Eli popped out of the kitchen, eyes wild with worry. He halted abruptly upon noticing their guest. "Oh, hi, Moon," he regarded her quietly, making his way towards Demetri with more cautious steps. "Mensch, can I pull you away for just a moment?" Eli slipped his arm through Demetri's with a gentle but insistent tug.

"What's the matter?" Demetri asked in a hushed tone."

"I can't find the rabbit," Eli whispered back.

"Oy vey..." Demetri muttered, allowing Eli to pull him into the kitchen, "Sorry about that, Moon, we'll be just a moment!"

"No worries!" Moon called after them, slightly confused but too polite to say anything. "Say, do you boys know what time you're supposed to arrive at the school tonight?"

Demetri knelt, searching through various cupboards, cabinets, and crannies for the rabbit. "I-I don't think we do," he called back.

"Well, we can fix that," Moon assured them, "I'll just write the time down and leave it here, alright?"

"Cool, thank you, Moon!" Demetri cursed under his breath and looked worriedly at Eli, "He couldn't have gone far, could he?"

Eli shrugged inaudibly, worry evidently growing on his face.

Out of instinct, Demetri placed a hand on Eli's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting nothing more than to remedy his dismay. "It's okay, Eli, we'll find him."

Eli gave him a tiny smile in response to let him know that his reassurances were appreciated.

"Find who?"

Demetri couldn't jump back up faster. He nervously straightened his shirt, absentmindedly doing the same to Eli's striped shirt when he stood up in his anxiousness. He felt as though Moon's curious gaze was burning into him, though she herself looked unbothered. "Uh... we were just..."

From the other side of their pass-through window, Moon tilted her head. "Were you looking for this little fella?" she asked, gently pulling a fluffy white rabbit up onto the counter.

"Yes! Oh my goodness," Demetri sighed, relief washing over him as he rushed over to the counter. "Hey's okay -- Eli, he's alright, see? Thank you, Moon. What would we do without you?"

Moon's eyes shifted down, modestly, "Now, you're perfectly competent yourself." She allowed Eli a moment to get his bearings together and approach them, watching as he pet the small animal quietly. "Well, I ought to leave you, boys, to it. I'll see in a few. Try not to get into too much trouble!" she mused good-naturedly.

Demetri darted back out of the kitchen before she helped herself out. "Moon! I know you've done an awful lot for us, and I'd hate to hassle you--"

Moon offered him a patient, friendly smile, "What can I do for you?" He fleetingly leaned in and whispered something to her. She beamed at him as he pulled back, "Sure thing." She waved over to Eli, "I'll see you boys later!"

"Bye, Moon!" Eli piped up as she let herself out.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Demetri reiterated as they walked backstage.

Eli chuckled, "I'm sure, Dem. I've lost count of how many times you've asked me that today."

"One can never be too sure," Demetri rationed.

Several feet away from them, Moon turned her attention away from the lean, light-haired boy that was ushering a well-dressed student onto the stage and waved over to them. "Demetri, Eli, you made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it," Eli commented softly, nudging Demetri.

"Well, first thing's first. Demetri! I got what you asked for," she reported, handing stacks of paper over to him.

"You really are a gem, Moon," Demetri remarked, "Thank you."

Eli peered over his shoulder, "Comic books?"

"Not just any comic book, my dear," Demetri announced, _"Underground_ comix. Moon's totally into the whole hippie thing, so I figured she might be able to get her hands on these. They detail topics that mainstream comics fin too controversial. You know, like real-world issues."

Eli nodded understandingly. "Seems kind of contradictory," he commented absently.

"Nu?" Demetri startled.

Eli's gaze tore away from the comics and back up at Demetri, his expression guileless like he didn't even know what he had said. "Huh?"

Demetri shook his head, "Never mind."

Moon popped back up with his unrecognisable companion by her side, "Sorry to interrupt -- Demetri, this is Sidney; he's in charge of everything backstage." Her gaze shifted between them, "Is it alright if I steal Eli for a second to grab your cabinet while Sidney clears all of your other props?"

Demetri's eyes darted to Eli, who gave him an affirming nod. "Yeah, that's okay."

Moon excitedly clapped her hands, "Far out! We'll only be a moment, I promise."

* * *

Moon and Eli stood on opposite sides of Demetri's Cabinet of Mysteries, rolling along the empty school hallway.

"Remember to lift with your legs when we get to that drop," Moon gently reminded him.

Eli nodded wordlessly, attentively watching his feet as he guided the cabinet. Moon opened her mouth to warn him, but before she could speak up, Eli's back already collided with someone else in the hall.

"I-I'm sorry," Eli spluttered to the stranger. He sparingly noted that she looked very different from Moon's well-maintained curls and flowery style. This girl casually wore a fitted long-sleeved shirt, pants and was _very_ blonde. 

"It's alright," the girl said with a too-friendly smile that didn't seem to fit her face at all, not like it did Moon.

"I, uh, like your pants," Moon spoke up, earnest, but looking a little caught off guard herself.

The girl looked down subconsciously, "Thanks. I've only ever seen the other girls in skirts; I was a little worried."

Moon nodded understandingly. "Are you here for the talent show? Because only performers are allowed in this hall tonight, and I don't recall seeing you listed..."

"I'm, uh... Emma," the girl told them. "I actually don't know what I'm doing back here."

"I'm sure it's okay, right, Moon?" Eli piped up anxiously. "I'm Eli, by the way."

"We should really get going," Moon insisted gently. "The auditorium entrance is just down that hall and two rights, Emma."

Emma nodded, excusing herself as Moon and Eli continued to roll the cabinet along.

* * *

Demetri stored the comic books in with his things as Sidney inspected the props. A small radio stood atop a stool, playing quiet yet excitable music as he worked. They were far enough backstage that Sidney could listen to his music without disrupting the performances onstage. 

"Sidney," Demetri started as he joined him by the props, "Are you new to West Valley?"

Sidney paused a moment, confused, "No, why?"

Demetri blinked in surprise, "No reason. I guess we’ve never met until now."

Sidney nodded, seemingly convinced as he continued bopping his head to the radio music, even as the device began to glitch out. It went through several different channels, none of which seemed to have any impact on Sidney.

A masculine voice emerged from the overlapping noise, _"Demetri. Demetri, can you read me? Over. Demetri. Demetri."_

At last, Sidney looked at him, not out of apathy or fear. He appeared perplexed; he knew this wasn't supposed to happen, but he wasn't fearful that it was. "Who are you?" he asked quietly, stalely, face devoid of curiosity like he had no stakes in the answer.

Demetri, on the other hand, was distressed, horrified. He wanted to reach out to the radio and shut it off, but he felt frozen in place. He was helpless as the voice continued relentlessly:

_"Who is doing this to you, Demetri?"_

He knew this wasn't right; this wasn't how things were supposed to go. Why couldn't they just leave him be? He had to stop this before Eli returned; what would he think--

_"Demetri. Demetri. Deme--"_

Suddenly, the radio stopped. It short-circuited, cutting the voice and the 60s music off altogether.

Thankfully no one and nothing got harmed, Demetri thought, until he heard the telltale squeak of unravelling ropes from above. He dared to look up, instantly regretting it upon seeing the bag of sand just above Sidney's head quickly come undone. He barely had time to think before he surged forward and tackled Sidney to the ground just before the sandbag slammed down beside them.

He heard a distant gasp as Eli and Moon rushed to their side, abandoning the cabinet at the backdoor. 

Demetri dusted off the shoulders of his suit jacket as he was hoisted up, "No harm done. Well, except for that sandbag."

"I would've eaten it if it weren't for Demetri!" Sidney exclaimed, eyes exaggeratedly wide as he looked at Demetri like he was his hero.

Demetri opened his mouth to brush him off when a round of applause erupted from the other side of the theatre, cutting him off.

"Looks like you're on now," Moon announced, hair bouncing back behind her shoulder as she turned back to them.

Eli looked back at Demetri, worried evident on his face. "Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

A _tsk_ came from Demetri as if the answer was obvious. He tried to ignore the stun that pressed against his temple. "Oh, I'm sure. Beam me up, Scotty."

* * *

"That was... a complete disaster," Demetri murmured, his face burned against his hands as they re-entered their home. It fleetingly struck him how odd that was, considering he didn't remember leaving the school after that catastrophe of a performance, but he supposed he was feeling out of it as it was, so it didn't really surprise him that things were a little blurry.

Demetri anxiously peered ahead to Eli. He had changed out of his assistant costume in favour of the comfort his long-sleeved shirt brought him.

"Eli, I am... so sorry for messing up tonight, I--" 

The words died in his throat as soon as he saw the way Eli's shoulders began to tremble. Panic struck through him before the sound of Eli erupting into laughter quickly doused it.

Eli turned around to face him, a wide happy smile on his face. "That was _hilarious,"_ Eli wheezed through giggles.

"You're... not mad?" Demetri asked uncertainly.

"Of course, I'm not mad! That was _fun,_ Demetri," Eli assured him, his eyes twinkling earnestly. "Like when you spaced out and tapped the Cabinet of Mysteries before I got in, and you made Moon appear? That was a riot!" 

Demetri noticeably cringed, mortified at the memory. "I almost exposed us," he stated softly, his brows knit together. 

"And I was there to fix it," Eli beamed lovingly at him, taking several steps towards him. He took Demetri's hands in his own, "You're alright, Dem."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Eli replied earnestly. He tilted his head to the side, studying his face carefully, "What had you so distracted tonight, sheifale?"

"Beats me," Demetri shrugged, swiping his thumb gently over Eli's hand as another humiliating memory from that night resurfaced. "The incident with Sidney must have dazed me," he reasoned. 

Eli nodded, tugging his hands forward and pulling Demetri into a comforting hug. Demetri leaned into his warmth, slipping his arms around Eli's middle, tentatively holding him as if he would crumble away at any moment.

(He hears the distinct sound of a knock at the door. He does not bother to glance over his shoulder; he knows it's not Moon or Sidney or anyone he wants to see at this moment. He decides it's not working into; all he wanted to focus on was his beloved partner.)

Eli looked up at him sweetly, giving no indication that heard anything abnormal at all.

That was when he noticed that something was different.

"Eli..." Demetri breathed, "your hair."

Eli gave him a confused look, instinctively reaching up to investigate despite it being too short for him to see. Demetri, on the other hand, saw it in perfect vision. Eli's hair, which was supposed to be a light, caramel brown, was now a deep, eye-catching blue.

He stepped back, Eli's arms slipping from his back as he watched the world around him gradual regain colour. He was finally able to place the different hues and patterns of his home. Eli stood before him, flushed with colour; the vibrancy of his blue hair, the familiar pint tint of his scar, scarlet dusting his cheeks, and the brown and blue hues of the vertical stripes on his sweater. 

"Is this really happening?"

The corners of Eli's mouth twitched in a soft, earnest smile as he nodded in response.

Demetri hadn't even noticed that colours were missing from his life until he had them back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading! I hope to update this regularly, and I intend to make posts about the update on my Tumblr (cc-tinslebee).  
> If you liked this, please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment! I really appreciate both. (Though, of course, if you leave a comment, please be respectful!)  
> I did use a few phrases from the 1950s as well as a Yiddish phrase, so I wanted to clarify two of the less obvious ones:  
> \- Gut Zol ophtin: roughly "good god forbid" (provided by a Jewish consultant)  
> \- Fream: someone who doesn't fit in


End file.
